13 Ways to Annoy Aqualad
by CherryHearts13
Summary: The title should say it all. Just short little drabbles about thirteen different ways the team has managed to annoy Aqualad. Whether it be on purpose or on accident. READ&REVIEW!


**A/N: This is for my eleven year old sister. Nothing but pure randomness and boredom. Number eight has a slight spoiler from 'Before The Dawn.' **

**Commence with the thingy…**

**Aqualad**

1. Ask him if he has ever met 'The Little Mermaid'

It was one of those rare days when everyone, including the bad guys, chose to take the day off. That meaning there was no training and were no missions for the team. The team decided to spend the day at the Happy Harbor Mall, team bonding if you will.

The five teens walked into the Disney store, as per Megan's request/demand. The two females of the team and Conner walked of to explore the store further, and Robin doing his ninja thing and disappearing, leaving only Kaldur and Wally. The two boy, not about to be discouraged, decided to do some exploring of their own. After seeing a flash of red, green, and purple, Wally decided to ask…

"Kal, there are mermaids in Atlantis right?"

"Yes, Wally. There are mermaids and mermen in Atlantis." Aqualad replied confusedly.

"So have you ever met Ariel before?" Wally asked holding up a doll with red hair, a purple seashell bra, and a green mermaid's tail. Kaldur deciding not to verbally answer his friend's question merely shook his head 'no', and set of to find the rest of the Young Justice team.

* * *

2. Ask to play with his water bearers

One word: training. Each of the five teens were doing their own thing. Kid Flash was running laps around the track without using his super speed. Artemis was shooting arrows at moving targets. Miss Martian and Superboy were sparring in the center of the room. Robin was swinging around the room on his retractable grappling batarang. Lastly Aqualad was practicing with his water bearers.

Taking a breather, the Atlantian didn't notice the youngest member of the team walk over to where he was standing. He still didn't notice him standing behind him until he asked…

"Hey, Kal! Can I try a few moves with your water bearers?"

* * *

3. If he says no, take them anyway

Aqualad, not expecting anyone to be behind him, flinched. Turning around he was met with masked eyes. Getting his bearing together, and thinking over the previously asked question, he responded with a quick "no" and a "we really must be getting back to training."

Robin, deciding not to take 'no' for an answer, took action. As soon as Kaldur turned his back the Boy Wonder got a running start before jumping up and doing a flip over the unsuspecting Atlantian, while managing to gab his water bearers in the process. Once both feet were on the ground the younger sprinted out of the training room, water bearers in hand.

* * *

4. When no water blades come out say "I must not be using the force"

Coming to a halt in front of the zeta tubes, Robin carefully inspected the Atlantian's weapons of choice. They were like the hilts of a sword. Robin's head snapped up upon hearing the footsteps of his friend. Thinking it would be a good idea to try out the weapons before they were taken away.

Robin knew how to use a sword, among many other weapons, thanks to all his training with Batman. It was that Robin realized that he had to be Atlantian to summon the water blades. At the exact moment Robin came to this conclusion, Kaldur had caught up with him.

"I must not be using the force," said the Boy Wonder. Kaldur could only stare in confusion. Then the younger held up the bearers as if he were presenting them while slightly bowing and saying "May the force be with you, Kaldur'ahm." then once Kaldur took the Bearers out of Robin's hands, the latter sidestepped the former and ran back to the training room with his familiar yet creeps cackle echoing in the halls of Mt. Justice.

All the while leaving Aqualad confused and slightly annoyed at the younger's antics.

* * *

5. Follow him around singing 'Under The Sea' from The Little Mermaid

To say the least Wally was bored. He had absolutely nothing to do. Whenever he was bored he always turned to his best friend, Robin, for something to do. But alas Robin was not at the cave that day. The thirteen year old was at home in Gotham recovering from his encounter with Joker the night before, nursing two broken ribs and a slight concussion.

Upon seeing Aqualad walking in to the main room Wally remembered their time at the Disney Store in Happy Harbor Mall. That's when he got his idea, to be rid of his boredom. Wally began to pop up randomly wherever Kaldur was, singing (in a Jamaican accent and very much off key)…

"Under the sea, Under the sea, Darling it's better, Down where it's wetter, Take it from me, Up on the shore they work all day, Out in the sun they slave away, While we devotin', Full time to floatin', Under the sea"

* * *

him to Luke Skywalker

More team bonding! Somehow the team ended up agreeing to have a movie marathon one weekend, when the entire team was said to be staying at the cave. To bad that was the only they agreed on, up until Conner chose to decide what they were to watch. He chose to watch the entire DVD collection of Star Wars movies.

By the end of the marathon Aqualad finally somewhat understood what Robin meant when he said 'may the force be with you.' Then the team decided to have a group conversation comparing Aqualad to Luke Skywalker. It seemed as if the only purpose of the conversation was to annoy him.

* * *

7. Eat fish tacos then apologize to him for eating his friends

Dinnertime had just rolled around at the cave. Megan decided to try out a new recipe, for fish tacos, she had found online earlier that day. Taking out the ingredients, pans and bowls required for prepping dinner she set off to work. It didn't take long until the fish was grilled to perfection and chopped up in a bowl, and the taco shells were fried to a crisp sitting on top of a paper towel covered plate.

Pilling some chopped up fish into the taco shell and dabbing on some tarter sauce, the resident Martian took a bite sampling her creation. Just then Aqualad entered the kitchen.

"I see dinner is ready. What will we be having tonight?"

" Oh, Aqualad! We'll be having fish tacos." she replied after swallowing what she had left in her mouth. Realizing her mistake she face palmed. "Hello, Megan! Kaldur cant eat fish. I am so very sorry if I ate one of your friends by mistake!" she apologized. The Atlantian quickly retreated out of the kitchen muttering something about getting takeout.

* * *

8. Ask him "If your Luke Skywalker, dose that make Black Manta, Darth Vader?"

Aqualad and Nightwing in front of the holographic memorial of Tula in in the grotto of Mt. Justice. The two young men had just finished discussing their plans to bring down The Light from the inside, via Aqualad. They shook hands in agreement.

"So… Black Manta really is your father." Nightwing stated.

"It would appear that way. Yes he is indeed my father." replied Aqualad.

"So if your Luke Skywalker dose that make Black Manta, Darth Vader? So did he go up to you "_Chuhh Chuhh(that weird noise he dose)… Kaldur'ahm, I am you father!" _or something like that."

"Nightwing." the questioned said in an exasperated tone.

* * *

9. Buy him a pet fish

Conner had nothing to do. He would have stayed and watched Megan's cheerleading practice, but it was a team only practice, meaning no visitors welcome. While walking back home, the cave, he passed by a pet store. Since he had nothing better to do he went inside. He looked at many animal displays ranging from kittens to iguanas. When he stared into one of the many fish tanks, he thought of Aqualad, and decided to buy one for him.

As soon as he made it back to the cave Conner sought out Kaldur. He then found him in the training room. He held up the clear plastic bag that contained the fish in front of the others face.

"I bought this for you."

* * *

10. When he stares at the fish, ask him if they're having a telepathic conversation

Kaldur didn't know how to respond. Superboy still held the bag before him. He could do nothing else but stare at the fish in confusion. Inside the bag was just your average goldfish. Nothing fancy, nothing flashy.

Supey started to get just a little uncomfortable with Kal's silence. Then he asked the only logical question that he could come up with.

"Are you having a telepathic conversation with the fish?" asked bluntly, in the way that only he can.

"No, I am not friend. I think I will get a bowl for my new friend." he replied while taking the bag from Superboy, and walking to the kitchen.

* * *

11. Ask him if he has a fish army

Artemis was all smiles and giggles. Earlier that day she had gotten her wisdom teeth pulled out. So now she was sitting on the couch in Mount Justice, drugged up on pain medication.

Unfortunately for Kaldur he chose that moment to look for something to drink. To late to walk out now the blonde had spotted him and waved him over to where she was sitting/laying on the couch.

"Hey, Kaldur!" Artemis slurred.

"Hello friend."

"I was wondering. Do you happen to have a fish army by any chance?" the teen questioned in a serious tone. Aqualad felt an eye twitch.

* * *

12. Demand that he summon said fish army

"Artemis, I do not have an army of fish." he replied calmly, remembering that she was only acting like this because of her pain medication.

"Liar!" the blonde shouted. "You just don't want to introduce me to your fish army," she ended with a pout.

"Artemis…" but he was interrupted.

"Kaldur'ahm, I demand that you summon your fish army right this instant! To do my evil bidding!" the blonde archer shouted, with a look in her eyes that said there will be lots of pain if you don't do what I say. The frightened teen stood up and walked to his room in the cave, his left eye violently twitching.

* * *

13. Replace all the bottled waters or the pool water with salt water, and blame it on

Aqualad.

"So… did you really do it, man?" questioned the redhead.

"Of course I did it. I said I would didn't I?" the raven haired boy shot back.

Artemis, tired, sweaty, and thirsty, walked in to the kitchen area. Ignoring the two boys lounging on the couch, she headed straight for the refrigerator. Pulling open the fridge door then promptly closing it after getting a bottled water. Leaning against the countertop and chugging down almost the whole bottle before spitting it all over the kitchen appliances. She the proceeded to wash out her mouth under the tap.

"Did you see the distance on that!" the younger of the two boys exclaimed.

"Dang, Arty! You took the whole kitchen a bath!" the older exclaimed at the same time.

"Why did you two do that?" the only girl in the room at the time shouted the two resident pranksters.

"What did we do?" the boys questioned in unison with confused faces.

"You two put salt in the bottled waters." the archer accused.

"Why would we do that?" the ginger countered.

"Uhh, Arty who's the only one that would benefit from salt water?"

"KALDUR!" yelled the very angry archer, while running out of the room searching for said boy.

"So we're going to your house?"

"Why my house?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, and your house because no one knows your secret ID. So she won't find us when she figures out it wasn't Kaldur."

"Right! That wouldn't be so asterous, heavy on the dis."

"Dude, stop slaughtering the English language!"

"Never!" with that he ran off to the zeta tubes.

**Recognized Robin B01**

**Recognized Kid Flash B03**

* * *

**A/N: I had a bit of fun writting that last one. I'm thinking that I'm going to do one for the original five including Roy. Still undecided.**

**What do you guys think? Pretty lame, right? Are these things even funny at all? I would like to hear/read your comments and ideas. ****No Review, No Update!** So…

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**CherryVanilla13**


End file.
